


Foreign feelings

by crychansan



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fondling, Long Shot, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Sleeping Together, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crychansan/pseuds/crychansan
Summary: There is something bothering Raidou that he cannot control and Narumi is more than happy to offer some help.
Relationships: Kuzunoha Raidou XIV/Narumi Shouhei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Foreign feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I found myself writing this in my free time after some good 5 years of not writing anything, being starved for narurai content and all; so I said what the hell and made an AO3 account just so I could post this lol.
> 
> By the way-- Raidou is 15 in this. for the sake of making things make some sense(?)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Raidou had been acting somewhat out of normal lately. Or at least, that's the impression Narumi got out of watching the teenager the past couple of days, in which he seemed restless and somewhat jumpy; bags under his eyes, and talked to him a lot less than usual. Additionally he was out of the apartment a lot more often than he usually was to, according to his own, few words: "assist to the Shinoda shrine to partake in some spiritual training". But he seemed to take longer than usual, considering there wasn't much job to take care of since everything was relatively peaceful as of late.

However, when he did have some jobs here and there, he was just as skilled and concentrated as he usually was. A full-blown professional, after all. Or so it seemed in Narumi's eyes, so he wasn't that worried for him in that aspect.

Still, his overall tired and anxious appearance and distant attitude worried him, as he wouldn't even let Narumi help him heal the few wounds he got in battle and just went on to seclude and sloppily cure them himself; and would dismiss Narumi with a simple nod whenever he asked him if he was okay, no matter how much the older man insisted.

He still tried to reassure Raidou every day though, that he was someone he could trust with any problem he might have. Even if he didn't quite understand, he'd be there for him to lend an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on. Raidou simply looked away, lowering his hat to hide his face and nodding in acknowledgment. There wasn't much else Narumi could do without feeling like he was prying too much into what looked like Raidou's private matters, frustrated as he felt.

It was a monday morning and as Narumi was starting to wake and struggling to decide whether or not to get up from his bed or sleep 5 more minutes that would turn into 10, 30 and then an hour; he could hear from his bedroom that the shower on the bathroom next to it was running along with a couple what sounded like annoyed grunts of frustration.

Of course, that made him once again question what was truly Raidou's problem, and it made him sigh with worry. Maybe he had a very nasty wound that he wouldn't let him see out of embarrassment of having almost failed a task, or simply to try and not worry him too much? Problems with the Yatagarasu? Problems at school? Problems with his love life...?

Wait-- _love life?_

As Narumi's head laid on his pillow on top of his very american style wooden-framed bed, the thought of Raidou having love-related problems unconsciously made him frown.

Huh. Was he really feeling jealousy? now that he thought about it there _is_ a girl that is actually very fond of him-- _what was her name again_ \-- Nagi? she seemed to really like Raidou, althought he never guessed Raidou also liked her back, let alone that they were _dating_. Could he have had an argument with her and is upset and losing sleep over it? Is that why he was out of the agency so often nowadays?

With the way Raidou seemed to behave sometimes around him made Narumi pretty sure that the teenager had a thing for _him,_ which actually made him really happy to think about, even though he wasn't entirely sure what his own feelings towards the summoner were. He _is_ just a teenager, after all. And he was a grown ass man in his thirties. Narumi is fully aware of this, and yet, he can't help but feel his chest tighten at the thought of the kid having feelings for someone else, foolish as he thought it was.

As rampant thoughts kept running through Narumi's head and his frown was growing deeper, a nervous yet polite knock on his bedroom door suddenly pulled him back to reality. "Narumi-san" he heard from the other side, the unmistakably gentle sound of the summoner's voice echoing from the hallway. "Breakfast is ready. I brewed coffee and made toast. Please come down as soon as possible." And then the sound of footsteps walking away.

Forcing himself to shake all those thoughts out of his head before he got any more upset Narumi had finally decided to get up, get dressed and head downstairs where Raidou was waiting for him, already sitting on the table with his uniform on and sipping on a cup of coffee, his back very straight, showing perfect manners.

For some reason, he found the sight to be endearing and smiled, as Raidou was almost always finished having his own breakfast before Narumi decided to wake up and go down to join him. Like the good mannered boy he is, he always waited silently at the table for him to finish and then he'd leave for his morning classes if there wasn't any important job to take care of or if he wasn't running late.

Narumi sat down in front of him as he usually did and took a sip out of his own cup of coffee. It was as good as it always was.

"Good morning kid. Did you sleep well?"

"Ah... yes." But Narumi knew it wasn't true, as Raidou showed the same tiredness in his eyes as he did the past couple of days. "I have to go to school today and pass by the Shinoda shrine so I will be a little late. I hope you don't mind."

"Is that right..." Narumi was starting to get annoyed again, thoughts of girlfriends running through his head, but he tried his best not to let it show. It was pure speculation anyway, and thought that he could hurt Raidou with his noticeable condescending tone. "Well, you might be the Capital's protector but you're still a kid with kid responsibilities, so it's okay. Don't mind the agency, I'll be fine on my own. If anything happens I'll let you know." He suddenly got the strong urge to grab Raidou's pale hand, laying on the table in front of him; but he fought it back and gave him an honest smile instead. He noticed Raidou getting pink on the cheeks and lowering his hat so he wouldn't notice and nodded.

After finishing his own breakfast, the student began to rise from the table, picking up his school bag and hanging it over his shoulder. "Well, then, excuse me..."

Narumi, finishing and getting up himself, went to accompany Raidou to the front door. "Have a good day at school. Don't get in trouble" Narumi told him, smiling at the last part since he knew Raidou was ridiculously well-behaved for a 15 year old, and placed a hand on his shoulder to give him an encouraging pat.

At that moment Narumi felt Raidou get startled by the touch and he got his hand slapped away, to which Narumi widened his eyes in surprise as he pulled back and held his reddening hand, Raidou also staring at him wide eyed and open mouthed realizing what he just did.

"...! I'm- I'm so sorry- Narumi-san, I'm late, I have to go, I apologize. I'm so sorry. I'll be back soon. I promise. P- Please excuse me." Raidou said stuttering and scurrying his words, his face looking red as a beet and bowing deeply before taking off in a dash with an also perplexed-looking Goutou following behind him.

Narumi, still holding his rejected hand while staring at Raidou off wide-eyed, started to get truly concerned about the kid's behavior. He never imagined Raidou would lay a hand on him like that, and then run away without any explanation. So, he finally made up his mind and decided that when he came back he'd sit him down and make him speak whether he liked it or not: since, in a way, he felt more responsible for the teenager than anyone else.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

" _Sigh_..."

Narumi was chain-smoking his 6th cigarrette while Tae was sitting across his desk writing notes of an investigation down that she planned to use on an article she was writing, talking about things Narumi was too busy not paying attention to, his mind being anywhere but his head.

"...Narumi. Na-ru-mi. _Shohei_!"

"...Ah. Eh? were you saying something, Tae?"

"It's _Kichou_! And I've been calling out to you for a minute now! For Heaven's sake, you're looking like an exhaust pipe right now with how much you're smoking. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the case, see?" He said, holding out a paper sheet he had on his free hand that he wasn't really reading.

"You're clearly lying. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll offer a woman's point of view! those are always useful you know."

Narumi was actually too mentally exhausted to come up with a sarcastic comment, so he just thought it was better to please Tae just this once.

"Well, so, where to begin..." He began explaining, putting out his cigarrette and resting his head on his hand. "I happen to have this acquaintance... who has a friend who's going through quite a hard time, but he doesn't know to help him out because his friend won't open up to him but he's just really concerned. And he knows that since I'm a man of maaany talents and I'm **that** benevolent-" He noticed Tae rolling her eyes. "-so he came to me for advice. But... to be honest, I'm bad with dealing with people with... emotional problems? much less considering his friend's age. So I didn't really know what to tell him. And I'm, well, concerned. For him."

"An 'acquaintance'... I see." Tae grinned and put her work notebook and her pencil down on her lap. "And, may I know, just out of pure curiosity, how old is this friend of your... acquaintance? Just for reference."

"He told me he was almost... 16...? I think."

"I see." She wanted to joke and say something like ' _really? what kind of people are you even acquaintanted to?'_ but decided against it as to not make Narumi stop speaking. After all, it was her curiosity that got her as far in life as she was. "And how does your 'acquaintance' say his friend has been behaving to think he's dealing with trouble if he wasn't speaking to him about it to begin with?"

"Well, he told me that he was kind of jumpy... he seemed to be anxious, and he didn't seem to be getting much sleep because he had bags under his eyes every day. He barely talked, a lot less than usual, and wouldn't even let him touch him either-- _er_ , as in shaking hands or giving him a pat on the back and the like--"

"Is that so." Tae's grin deepened and she put her elbows on Narumi's desk to rest her head on top of her hands. "You know what, he is at _that_ age. So considering your 'acquaintance's friend' doesn't have some sort of 'unnatural' kind of problem, it's possible he might be either dealing with a crush, relationship issues--" Narumi felt himself frowning again which made Tae smirk. "--or maybe it's... hormonal?"

" _What_?" Narumi exhaled through his nose and cocked an eyebrow, thinking Tae's latter suggestion was ridiculous. But he would take anything over the crush issue, so he decided to question further on it. "That's absurd. Ra... I mean _my acquaintance's friend_ is a pretty serious and stiff guy. I don't think something of that nature could be enough to bother him that much!"

"Oh Narumi please, how antiquated are you?" Tae scoffed and rolled her eyes, laying back on the chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "That has nothing to do with anything! a teen is still a teen, and it's something that will come to him and will have to deal with eventually, like it or not. Please! You were once a teenaged boy yourself, weren't you?"

To be quite honest, the only thing Narumi remembers from his early youth were the terrible years he was in the military that he would rather not recall, and every year before that felt like a blur. So he decided to respond only with silence and looking away, so Tae could get the idea that he was considering it instead.

"See? Nothing weird with it." The journalist was beginning to stand up from her chair. "Listen, I don't know if your 'acquaintance' should pry into those teenager issues, considering they ar-- _might_ be an adult. But I'd suggest he'd at least offer some adult guidance that he's probably been missing, if he's really _that_ worried about him and trusts him that much. That's the only thing I can say on the matter since I don't know much about teenager boys myself, to be honest."

Tae once again smirked at Narumi while she was picking up her things to leave. "...Ah, but if does turn out to be an issue with a girl, do come to me again! I have pleeenty of advice to give on the matter! Well, I have work to do so I'll be seeing you, bye-bye!"

"W- Wait! Tae!" but she was already slamming the door closed, laughing, and leaving a frowning, grumpy Narumi behind; who was starting to consider that maybe it was just as Tae had said.

Hormonal problems? was that really what was driving Raidou into a corner _that_ much? he shouldn't be too surprised, because at the end of the day, deep on the inside, he's still just a 15 year old boy; who probably grew up way more sheltered than he thought. So it makes sense, right? It has to be _just_ that, right? ... or was it that, added to the girl thing...?

Narumi let out a frustrated sigh and decided to avoid thinking about it any longer, because he didn't like the feeling he was getting from his chest. So, he decided to just wait until Raidou arrived since he had already decided anyway that they were going to have a talk once he got home, distracting himself by checking out a couple case files in the meantime.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a lazy day at the agency. Narumi had only received a couple of clients with issues that weren't too major and didn't need immediate intervention, so he thought he'd just pass them onto Raidou when he got home or tomorrow morning if he was too tired or if they weren't done conversing yet.

When Narumi was beginning to clean up his desk to close up for the evening, the door had opened slowly and he saw Raidou cautiously peering his head through it to check his surroundings before going inside, and when he spotted Narumi standing by his desk he looked down in embarrasment and got himself inside to close and lock the door behind him, Goutou entering after him and heading somewhere else. "...Excuse us."

"Hey kid." Narumi said giving him a smile to reassure him that he wasn't mad at him for the affair earlier, and beckoned him with his hand to come inside and have a seat, while beginning to remove his jacket. "How was school?"

"Regular." Raidou said sounding tired and had done as he was told, taking his bag off him and setting it beside him on the livingroom couch. "Narumi-san, I--"

"It's okay Raidou. Don't even worry about it. I understand that you had a reason for doing what you did and there _is_ something that must be deeply bothering you, but I really wished that you would talk to me so I can help you. Is that alright?" Narumi told him while setting his paperwork aside and walking over to sit beside him, placing a hand on his knee, to which he felt Raidou get tense at so he pulled his hand away passing it as just a pat.

"... Yes. I deeply apologize however for smacking you and then fleeing. That was inexcusably rude of me." Raidou begun saying bowing his head, blushing in embarrassment again.

"Heeey, I already told you it's fine. Look alive will you?" He peered down to look at Raidou in the eye and giving him another smile. He noticed Raidou look at him and giving him back a faint smile that lasted half a second, and then he returned to his gloomy expression.

"...I might talk too much and take a little long to explain myself. Is that fine?"

"Fine by me kid. I'm just really worried about you." If anything, if someone loved the sound of Raidou's voice speaking, little as he did, that was Narumi.

Raidou nodded and took a deep breath, staying silent for a minute as to organize his thoughts before speaking, since he was clearly not used to expressing himself much. Narumi, noticing what Raidou was doing, patiently waited for him to finish thinking and found his decorousness to be painfully endearing. Oh how he wanted to just hold the boy in his arms...

Before speaking, Raidou cleared his throat which pulled Narumi out of his trance and he stared up at his face to begin, startling Narumi.

"So... the truth is that I have not been feeling myself these past days. It began suddenly and it caught me off guard, so I have been struggling to deal with the sentiment properly. Of course, as a Devil Summoner in charge of the safety of the Capital, I try my hardest not to let it interfere with my duties. But as you could have noticed, I do end up more beaten up than usual, more than I _should_. And I know that you have the best of intentions with trying to help me heal, as you usually do, but..." this time, Raidou looked down at his hands resting on his lap.

"...Anyway, I have been trying to rid myself of this strange sentiment in a lot of different manners. I had thought at first that there were maybe Succubi or Incubi messing with the building and it's surroundings, or even Tsukudo-cho in it's entirety. Or the Capital as a whole for that matter. So I worked hard to purify the whole area around, in which, as you could have guessed, found no problems whatsoever and no signs of either of those." Raidou paused and let out a sigh, uncharacteristic of him.

"Next thing I tried was to assist spiritual training at Shinoda, since I believed maybe my mind and my soul were starting to weaken and put myself through many things to no avail. Including both fighting everything I came across to by myself at the training hall and doing things like standing below freezing waterfalls. I had even asked the Herald to purify me to rid myself of any curse I might have. Of course, she had found that there was nothing of the sort on me. So that also proved to be futile, and I kept losing sleep. I kept training myself after school though, just as a preemptive measure."

"However... I still kept getting bothered by these... dreams..." Raidou was talking decisively and without pause up until that point, in which his voice began to waver and he looked up to Narumi again for reassurance.

He just nodded at and beckoned him to continue, finding the gesture to be adorable. "It's okay Raidou. You can continue, I won't judge. I told you you could tell me anything."

"Right." Raidou felt himself blushing anyway and looked down again. "...At night, after I fall asleep, I begin seeing... dreams of erotic nature. I believe they might be caused because of a magazine I borrowed out of curiosity from a demon once during a mission." Raidou placed a hand on his face on embarrassment. "On the surface it was a normal magazine that included advice on how to communicate with demons, which is an essential part of my job, as I was forbidden to just force them inside my tubes like I was doing before. But I read way too far inside and its contents started getting strange. I immediately shut it closed and returned it to the demon in question because I did not mind for those things, but the images stuck on the back of my mind as it was something I had never seen or been exposed to before. So I could not help but associate them to real life."

At this point Narumi was trying his hardest to hold in a chuckle since he found the boy's innocence too adorable for his own good, but of course he didn't let it out, since Raidou looked genuinely concerned.

"So... there is that. I even entered my room through the dark realm to seal the area off any demons that might be disturbing my sleep, but like I had told you before I failed to find anything of the sort."

"The thing is these... these dreams cause me to wake up in the middle of the night agitated and with my futon and myself damp and... sticky. So I have been forcing myself up to clean and dry the futon along with my night clothes. I was telling myself that I shouldn't let you see something so filthy."

Raidou looked away, wearing some sort of concerned expression. The sight made Narumi's heart clench and he opened his mouth to say something, but Raidou kept speaking.

"Please let me finish, Narumi. This is clearly not something I usually do." the teenager scolded, giving Narumi an stern look, and the the older man closed his mouth shut.

 _How harsh_ he thought, and he smirked, because he felt like by letting him free himself out all of those bottled-up feelings Narumi was already getting the old Raidou back.

"On top of all that," Raidou continued. "It looks like every day I wake up feeling _very_ aroused and all I can do is take a freezing cold shower until I calm myself down so I am capable of carrying on with the day ahead. But when..." another pause, and ears reddening again. "But when you greet me in the mornings with a smile... when you talk to me... or when you touch me... I feel like my body temperature gets out of control again, and my heart feels like it will explode out of my chest. And- and I feel dizzy, and I start getting an odd, hot kind of feeling wherever you touch my body... even if you're just patting me on the back or my shoulder. S- so that is why I reacted the way I did this morning. And that is why I have not been letting you tend to any wounds I might have, although I really appreciate the sentiment. Once again, I deeply apologize for that." Raidou again bowed his head at Narumi but more than in an apologetic manner he was attempting to hide his rapidly burning face and his trembling lips, and Narumi, staring at him wide-eyed and blushing a little himself, was just unable to say anything taken aback by the sudden confession, his own heart accelerating.

"All my life..." Raidou continued, his face still red and startling a dumbfounded Narumi, "all my life, or at least during my training years, I was taught that these things are normal and will happen to me eventually but... I was only told how to supress them, as they had instructed me that success depended on restraint and not indulging in these kinds of thoughts was essential for a flawless performance since there are more than enough demons that feed off lust. And so I did, and I thought I had succeeded, but I clearly had not." He let out another sigh, clearly disappointed in himself.

"To... to be honest, I have no idea what to do anymore. ...I even went as far as to confide in the Herald about this matter fearing it will start interferring with my job, and I expressed that to her. ...All she said was: ' _This situation is unprecedented as this is the first time we have ever had a summoner as young as yourself. I am afraid I do not know how to assist you in that matter. I would suggest that taking advice from someone of your trusting is the best course of action you could take, and act upon it as you see fit. We will not penalty you for something like this as we have an idea of the situation, so do not worry yourself much about it. The last thing we want is for it to interfere with your job as a Kuzunoha. So long as you still make sure respect the Code of Honor_.' ...is what she said." Raidou finished, quoting perfectly from start to finish the words told to him. That's how high in regard the summoner held the Yatagarasu, Narumi thought.

"Hmm." Narumi was still lost in thought trying to process all of what Raidou had just told him, but, clueless, a question inevitably still left his mouth. "So then if they really advised you to should talk to someone you trusted, why didn't you?"

Raidou felt himself sigh once again and gave Narumi a look of disbelief, but still responded. "Be... Because it's something that clearly involved yourself and my feelings towards you! and- and I wasn't quite ready to confess to you all this, much less considering the nature of it! Not to mention that I had no idea how you'd react to me telling you something like this!"

"Okay okay, I get it, I'm sorry" Narumi held up both of his hands defensively and chuckled as Raidou raised his voice a tone and was angrily stuttering and leaning towards him, his face flushing red. Raidou then realized how was he reacting, even causing him to drop the formal speech, so he straightened himself and cleared his throat.

"I- I apologize for that. I admit I have a problem with keeping my emotions in check sometimes..." Raidou sighed again exhausted about having talked as much as he just did. Yet he also felt relieved, because those were all things he was keeping inside and were struggling to come out, yet he didn't let them. It felt good to vent to someone he could trust, all things considered.

"So..." Raidou had cleared his throat again to regain Narumi's attention. "I'm sorry if it was odd to hear all this coming from me. It is really an unprecedented situation. I have no clue what to besides keep trying to deal with it. And... about the latter part... I--"

As Raidou was beginning to turn to adress Narumi again, his face got grabbed by two hands and a pair of lips pressed against his, pushing his body back against the sofa's armrest. The sudden force caught him off guard and he gave Narumi a look of surprise, who's eyes were half closed and staring right back at him. Realization finally dawning onto him a shock ran through Raidou's body and he let out a stiffled moan which got drowned in his throat.

Narumi, hovering over him pulled away after a while and stared down at him, giving Raidou an smug smile.

"You know," he began, grabbing him by the chin and putting a thumb on his lips, "more than you seeking advice to deal with your little problem you had no possible solution for, it sounded like you were looking for an excuse to confess your feelings to me. ...You have no idea about the weight of the words you just told me, do you..." Narumi teased which caused Raidou to frown and he noticed, so he continued. "Not that I don't believe you're bothered, though. I believe you. And I appreciate your _brutal_ honesty."

The smug old man couldn't help but tease Raidou one more time which was causing him to get angry again, so he leaned in to kiss him again, taking off his hat in the process so he could caress his head.

The sensation was driving Raidou insane, it was something he had never felt before, even if he himself didn't quite know what to do. He was starting to feel dizzy from the blood running to his head, his heart beating out of control, the hot and tingling sensation spreading all throughout his body. Narumi had pulled away again to let Raidou breathe, who was a panting mess below him.

"...Raidou. Do you really have no clue at all about how to deal with your... _problem_? None whatsoever?"

Raidou's eyes were unfocused and his face was burning, but he shook his head faintly anyway. Narumi sighed, defeated.

"Well. There _is_ a way for you to deal with the problem regarding your nether regions that has been troubling you so much. If only momentarily, though. Teenager hormones are crazy unstable." Narumi shook his head and Raidou, dazed, gave him a questioning and curious look, intrigued. "Want me to teach you?"

Raidou, without considering it too much, just nodded. Narumi, exasperated, sighed again and got up from the couch. "Get up. This is something you have to leave exclusively to the privacy of your bedroom."

Narumi held out his hand for Raidou to grab, which he did and, still in a dazed state, followed Narumi all the way to his own bedroom, being careful not to trip over his own feet on the way there.

Narumi was honestly half expecting Raidou to find the proposal odd and disagree, as he was afraid he'd come to think that he was taking advantage of him in a vulnerable moment; not to mention how creepy he might have sounded coming from him _actually_ suggesting Raidou he'd teach him to do something so intimate. But he knew Raidou wasn't as bleak and weak-willed like that, his judgement often clearer than his, and more often than not isn't scared to tell him off when he did or say something that bothered him.

Once they had arrived to Raidou's very traditional-looking bedroom, he removed his shoes before entering and so did Raidou, leaving them at the entrance; and then approached the boy's futon neatly laying on the tatami-covered floor to sit down on it and patted the spot in front of him beckoning Raidou to sit in front of him so he could hold him from behind. The nervous boy did as he was told, and Narumi slid his arms under his, beggining to unbutton his uniform.

"...How long have I wanted to hold you like this..." Narumi muttered more to himself than at Raidou, breathing the words at the nape of his neck; but he still heard, his heart beating faster than it already was.

As Narumi was finished with his jacket and moved on to the very straight white shirt beneath Raidou's hand stopped him, unable to bear the embarrassment of having Narumi undress him for him.

"W- wait Narumi, let me--"

" _Nope_." The older man breathed into his ear causing Raidou to shudder. "You keep your hands away so you can watch and learn."

Raidou opened his mouth to protest again but Narumi, after removing his jacket and shirt setting them aside, grabbed his hands placed them by his sides so he wouldn't interfere. Raidou saw no point on further disobeying, so he gave in.

As Narumi began to undo his belt and unzipping his pants Raidou was a nervous mess, breathing heavily, since he didn't know what to anticipate. Yet he still obediently kept both his hands at his sides and didn't interfere with Narumi's work.

Pulling his pants down enough so his underwear was exposed, Narumi stared dreamily at Raidou's erection, notoriously and painfully-looking standing under the white fabric, which was already getting damp at the tip. Raidou, noticing this, gasped and averted his gaze. " _haah..._ N- Narumi... p- please remove it...?"

"Getting impatient, aren't we?" Narumi teased and reached his hand out, fondling Raidou's cock on top of the piece of cloth. "See, you're making a mess out of this, specially around here..." Narumi said licking his own lips and grinding a thumb where the stain was.

Raidou's body jerked in surprise and he let out a moan, unconsciously moving his hands he had been keeping away all this time to reach for Narumi's, but stopped midway through. The feeling he was getting from the older man's touching was so... it was overwhelmingly _good._ It was intoxicating, like nothing he had felt before, and his head couldn't stop spinning. The only thing he could compare the feeling to was when he got charmed by demons out of carelessness, but this was... different. It felt real.

He had pleaded Narumi to remove his underwear because the thought of it getting dirty bothered him, but right now, all he wanted was for the adult's skilled hands to give him more and more attention. Instead, Raidou's hands cupped his own mouth after realizing how much noise he was making from having the man massaging the bulge over the fabric.

"Now now, Raidou. If you don't let me hear you, I won't know what feels good for you, see." Narumi's free hand started caressing Raidou all over his exposed torso, while also leaving kisses along Raidou's neck. He let out a breath and threw his head back to rest his body against Narumi's wide chest and, hesitant, obeyed and put his arms down to grip the futon at his sides.

"Good boy." Narumi kissed Raidou on the cheek and started pulling his underwear down to finally free his swollen and already dripping with pre-cum cock. "Now, be sure to pay close attention."

Narumi grabbed Raidou's hard cock in his hand, a cute shade of pink compared to the rest of his fair skinned body; and started stroking it slowly, running his thumb along the lenght tracing every vein, and through the reddenning tip. Raidou was panting heavily, his forehead sweating, moaning Narumi's name time and again between breaths, his whole body shaking and rapidly rising in temperature, his ankles curling.

Narumi on the other hand was slowly but surely losing his own reasoning, his heart beating almost as fast as that of the teenager shaking in pleasure against him and his mouth watering at the sight in front of him; he was quite honestly _so fucking turned on._ He wanted to eat this adorable boy whole. He was starting to feel the heat on his own pants get unbearable.

With this thought clouding his mind his free hand started to stroke Raidou's body again as if savoring him with it, running it against his chest and massaging his nipples, his mouth now licking and breathing heavily against the boy's pale neck.

" _Haaah...! haaah.... Narumi-san... Narumi-!"_

Unable to handle the the unbearable pleasure any longer Raidou's body jolted up, his back arching, and came all over Narumi's hand and his lower stomach. His extremely heated body, finally able to relax, collapsed on Narumi's own supporting him from behind; his chest heaving up and down trying to catch his breath back.

"...Great job Raidou." Narumi said, taking his hand away and trying to scoop up all of Raidou's thick semen still dripping from his penis, and the bits that escaped his hand and laid on his stomach. Raidou was still trying to register what was happening, but his gaze followed the man's hand that was heading straight for his mouth. Narumi chuckled, and licked at his come-covered hand in an attempt to tease Raidou again.

" _Hmmm~_ this is quite a lot you- _woah!_ hey!"

Raidou had turned his head to look up at him and Narumi, being too busy trying to tease Raidou by savoring his semen laying on his hand, was only noticing the dazed look the boy was giving him, his nose dripping blood like a broken faucet.

"Dear Lord, kid, your nose is bleeding like crazy! You okay!?" Narumi hurriedly stood up after carefully make Raidou sit up by himself, and started registering the boy's room for napkins, holding his dirty hand away.

"...The shelves." he heard Raidou muttering from his futon, who was holding his hand open under his nose, watching the blood dripping onto it.

After spotting the box in question Narumi quickly grabbed it and approached Raidou, taking a couple of napkins on his hand and, after wiping his own, took more napkins and instructed the nose-bleeding boy to tilt his head back while he was holding the napkin under it to stop the bleeding. Narumi seeing that the bleeding was starting to stop sighed in relief, and couldn't help but smile and let a chuckle out.

"I guess it was a bit too much excitement for you, eh kid? Are you feeling all right now? I mean that in _every_ sense."

"...Narumi. There is something else I have to confess to you, since it's a detail I chose to omit earlier, but it concerns you."

The man gave Raidou, his head now clear and aware he was just being teased by Narumi and decided to change the topic, yet was avoiding eye contact; a questioning look. "???"

"...When I mentioned to you earlier that the cause of my lack of sleep were the erotic dreams haunting me each night; those dreams _heavily_ involved your participation in them."

Raidou slowly rolled his eyes to the side so he could look at Narumi in the eye while saying this, making the latter just wide his eyes in surprise and choking on his spit, reddening at the face. The sight made Raidou crack a slight smirk. 

Narumi felt something inside him snap. He flung away the napkin he was holding against Raidou's nose, which had already stopped bleeding, and grabbed both of his wrists with one hand to pin him down against the futon, hovering over him, his tie suddenly feeling unbearably tight around his neck. Raidou on the other hand, had already returned to his usual deadpanned expression and was watching Narumi unamused.

" _You little... **what**_ is even your intention by telling me something like this...?"

"Say, are you planning on doing anything about that?" the boy casually said, shifting his gaze at Narumi's large bulge growing inside his pants. "It was kind of poking me on the back this whole time."

"Well," Narumi lowered his face close to Raidou's, looking at him with lust-clouded eyes and holding him by the chin with his other hand, "how else could you expect me to feel having such a cute boy in my arms, shaking in ectasy and moaning out my name _so erotically_?" 

Raidou couldn't keep his composure having Narumi's breath on his face, which was flushing red again, and he felt his body shudder at the aura the older man was emanating. "...Is there anything I can do for-- _hnn_ -?"

Narumi crashed his lips against Raidou's in a hot and wet kiss. He instructed Raidou to open his mouth, which he did, and started feeling his mouth around with his tongue, to which Raidou tried returning sloppily. He didn't really know what he was doing, but whatever it was, it felt good. Raidou was feeling his body temperature rising once again, feeling himself getting aroused by both the feeling and affected by the man's own aura pouring over him. When Narumi had pulled away, he was gasping for air.

"How about putting to practice what you just learned, hm?"

Instead of giving him a vocal answer Raidou looked away from the darkened eyes piercing at him, and reached his hands out to undo Narumi's belt and then his pants. Still, he looked up at Narumi again as if to ask for permission to continue, but he knew he didn't really need an answer when he noticed the feverish, hungry look the man was giving him, eyeing his body from above him from head to toe, making Raidou shiver.

Instead, wordless, Raidou just focused on pulling Narumi's pants and underwear down enough to free his large, hardened cock. Raidou breathed a sigh out, and eyed it mesmerized.

"...Anything on your mind kid?"

"N- No, just, it is my first time seeing... um, can I really...?" Raidou asked still unsure about his next step, perhaps worried that he wouldn't like it, Narumi wondered.

"God, Raidou, I'd love nothing more than you giving me attention, _please"_ Narumi said between sighs, half meaning to reassure Raidou, half really feeling needy for touch. Raidou's ears reddened but he nodded, took Narumi's throbbing dick in his hand and started stroking it like the older man had teached him.

It... didn't feel good at all, since clearly the boy had no idea what he was doing, but that was only at the start. Raidou's earnestness was arousing enough for Narumi, but he slowly started picking up the pace, moving his hand more enthusiastically and grinding his thumb across the lenght and the tip, which sent a surprised Narumi shivers down his spine, and begun breathing heavily. What felt weird at the start was actually starting to shake him up.

" _Haah..._ O- oh Raidou, what the hell...? _s- so good_..." Narumi unconsciously muttered between sighs. Raidou hummed and smiled satisfied.

"I learn fast."

Of course, as expected from Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV. Narumi couldn't stand it and his knees were beginning to feel weak, so he lowered his body to eat at Raidou's lips once again, which the boy also skillfully returned to him, his eyes half closed.

"E... enough, kid- look at yourself, you're also really hard again right now, you know..." Narumi, embarrassed about having a teenager overpower him so quickly, grabbed Raidou's hand to slow him down. Raidou just looked up and gave Narumi a questioning look.

"It's- It's okay Narumi-san, you... already did enou- _ah-!"_

Raidou gasped and his entire body shuddered, feeling the hotness of Narumi's hard cock against his own; the man had started rubbing them together. Narumi laid his head next to Raidou's and was breathing heavily and groaning in his ear; and he felt it was going to drive him crazy, along with the intense pleasure he was feeling from rubbing their members together. The feeling he was getting was indescribable, already getting close to the edge himself again.

Narumi, rhytmically rocking his hips and stroking both members with his hand as well, moved his head to kiss and suck at Raidou's neck and naked chest, the boy just placing his shaky hands on the older man's messy hair, holding onto it for dear life.

_"Haah...! haah... N- Narumi... I- I can't-"_

Narumi had moved himself up again to give Raidou a deep kiss on the lips as he was also feeling close to the edge, his head devoid of thoughts, his free hand massaging every inch of Raidou's naked, flushed torso. 

" _Haah... hng- oh, Raidou..."_

The panting man groaned Raidou's name against his lips one last time before giving his hips a hard thrust and ejaculating all over his abdomen. Raidou, also crying out the other man's name and gripping his hair came once again.

Narumi, after trying to catch his breath back collapsed on top of the high schooler, but realizing his heaviness and how Raidou was struggling to catch his own breath he moved away to lay on his side instead.

"I... uh, think I overdid it a little. Sorry kid."

Raidou's head was on the clouds. His brain was having trouble registering what was it that just had happened, not to mention he was physically exhausted. Arguably a way harsher exercise than any training he had up until that point, he thought. He couldn't move a muscle. However, after his head cleared, he was thinking that he just wanted to get cleaned and dressed back up, so he eyed Narumi who was just laying by his side looking at the ceiling, wearing an expression like he was stuck in a dream.

"Um... Narumi-san?"

"Ah- yes? What is it kid? You feeling all right?"

"Could you... could you be so kind to get me some night clothes, please? I am kind of unable to move right now."

Narumi chuckled and turned his body to caress Raidou's face. "Sure. Where do you keep them?"

"Second drawer, in the commode over there."

Narumi stood up and fixed his pants, Reached for the drawer and for some reason, his heart felt warm seeing how all of Raidou's clothes were so neatly and perfectly folded and lined up inside. He carefully grabbed a pair of pajamas as to not disturb the organization, closed it and, after grabbing a couple more napkins to clean the boy up; approached Raidou, who was yet again staring at him with his usual deadpanned yet somewhat expectant expression, like asking him for something with his eyes.

Narumi stopped in the way to look at Raidou's state. The boy was laying on his back, looking at Narumi with heavy eyelids, his lips slightly parted and his entire abdomen covered with both of their cum. It made Narumi gulp hard, his heart skipping a beat. Still, he mentally scolded himself and managed to slap those dirty thoughts away from his mind.

"Yes, yes." the man sighed exasperated and he shook his head smiling, bent down, and after cleaning him up he removed what was left of Raidou's clothes and began dressing him up. The boy was still just wordlessly staring at Narumi, blush slowly creeping up on his face.

"There you go. All done." Narumi patted him on the chest and bent down to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Do you need something else, _darling?_ "

Raidou once again decided to ignore Narumi's attempt at teasing him and simply responded by giving him a dead stare, and reached his shaky hand out to grab him by the white shirt's cuff.

"I do have one last request," Raidou was trying to keep his composure, but he suddenly felt embarrassed thinking about what he was going to say and looked away. "Could you stay?"

"...I was waiting for you to ask. Of course." Narumi smiled widely removing his tie and his belt and his pants completely, leaving only his shirt and underwear, since he was of course unable to sleep comfortable into the dress pants. He laid next to Raidou in the tight space that was the fluffy white futon, and althought he had already gotten used to sleeping in a regular western bed the boy's futon felt extremely soft under him, and Raidou, smaller than him, snuggled up against his chest added an extra comfort no amount of comfortable mattresses and fluffy soft pillows could ever match. The older man lifted Raidou's face with his hand to give him one last soft kiss on the lips. After pulling away, Raidou hid his head on Narumi's chest.

"...You know Raidou, I kinda have something to confess to you as well."

Raidou's eyelids were already starting to feel unbearably heavy, but curious, he still looked up at Narumi. "...Hm?"

"This is... kind of dumb but... Actually, at first I thought that you were having love related problems with a girl, and I was feeling... uh... jealousy..."

"... _What_."

Narumi blushed, embarrassed, and feeling like an idiot hearing himself saying that. _What the hell were you thinking, Shohei? Jealous? Over a girl? You sound like a teenager!_ a voice inside his head told him. "F- Forget it! Forget I said anything and just get to sleep, will you?"

Raidou had a look of disbelief on his face and eyed the blushing Narumi laying beside him, thinking it strange Narumi would just display to him like that his immature side for no reason whatsoever. "Narumi. You should know that one of the reasons I was hesitating to be honest with you this whole time after the Yatagarasu Herald had told me to seek advice from someone, it was because you looked annoyed every time I told you I was going to be out late and I thought you were angry at me because I was bothering you with my behavior. You should know better than to jump to conclusions like that."

The older man felt guilt stab through him at the teenager's scolding. He almost felt like crying. "I'm... so sorry..."

"Narumi-san."

Narumi got startled hearing Raidou speak up again, thinking he'd get scolded further. "Something else..?"

Raidou had already lowered his face to hide it in the man's chest again. "I... I love you. ...I love you a lot. I know I have loved you for almost as long as I started working for you, yet I didn't realize it until recently. I have... no eyes for anyone else, so never again tell me you feel jealous. Remember that."

Narumi couldn't see what face was Raidou making, but he noticed the tip of his ears reddening deeply and his heart beating fast against his body. Although, that rapidly beating heart could very well belong to himself as well, as he was also feeling his own face getting hot. Narumi just sighed and smiled, and began caressing the boy's hair.

After a while, he muttered: "I love you too, Johei, with all my heart. ...I always have."

He wasn't sure if the boy had heard him or not since he could already feel some faint snoring coming from him, but he still held him tighter against himself, kissing the top of his head.

"Good night Raidou."

**Author's Note:**

> I've aaaalways dreamed of an scenario where Raidou was experiencing the weigh of his teenager hormones for the first time and Narumi playing a part on it lol~
> 
> sorry if raidou talking a lot was weird(?)


End file.
